


Control

by parist0n



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, PWP, Verbal Humiliation, im ga y and i love shuichi saihara more than i love life itself help, sorry idk lmao, um... idk how to like tag things sowwy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 02:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13262013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parist0n/pseuds/parist0n
Summary: Shuichi took a moment to compose himself... every time I come here I play the role of their “ideal.” Like some shared fantasy…“Wait...” he said out loud to an empty room, “How the fuck did I get here!?”





	Control

   Bright lights, gaudy embarrassing furniture, a nauseating aura of impending doom hanging in the air- the place he found himself in, it was completely unmistakable

 

   The love hotel.

 

   Shuichi took a moment to compose himself

   ...every time I come here I play the role of their “ideal.” Like some shared fantasy…

“Wait...” he said out loud to an empty room, “How the fuck did I get here!?”

He certainly didn’t remember coming here by himself- or with anyone else for that matter. Anxiety kicked him in the gut. Was he about to be murdered!? Who would want to die here!? In this trashy place!?

   Wait... there’s no way he was really about to be murdered... right?

   .....

   Well, either way, in this situation worry is not an option! Investigation sta-

   “Finally!!”

   He’d be lying to himself if he didn’t admit he just physically jumped. The sudden exclamation had caught him off guard, wasn’t this room empty? Shuichi spun around to find the source of the sudden voice.

   Ah... the door... when the cool and calculating detective lost himself in anxiety, it had opened and, with a presence just as overwhelming as the love hotel itself there stood Kokichi Ouma.

   “Wow! You look like you just saw a ghost! Did I really scare you that badly?”

   Shuichi said nothing as Ouma cheerfully closed the door behind him.

   “Or... wait... am I a ghost right now? Is that what you’re into?”

   “What... I’m into?” Nothing about this situation made any damn sense. If Ouma was here to murder him he should just do it already.

   Ouma was looking rather impatient. “Come on Saihara-Chan, we’re in your fantasy right? That’s how this place works right?? Who am I right now?”

   What... what was he even talking about (kind of a constant mood when Ouma was around but) right now nothing was making sense at all. The few times he’d found himself in this room before were nothing like this. “I... am going to leave now.” Shuichi punctuated his sentence by attempting to shuffle oh-so gracefully past the 5’1 terror towards the door. The door that was rather promptly blocked by said 5’1 terror.

   “Answer my question!”

   Shuichi sighed, of course it couldn’t be that easy. “Please just let me-“

   “Who am I? Just give me that one answer and I’ll let you leave.” His face remained rather stoic as he delivered his ultimatum. “Am I.... Kaede?” He asked, smirking.

   “I’m sorry I have no idea what you-“

   “Am I Angie? I mean she does walk around rather scantily clad every day, so I guess I can understand.”

   “Please just-”

   “Oh dear god don’t tell me I’m Miu... I’d rather kill myself!! I’d rather die!!”

   Alright that’s enough of this bullshit “Ouma-Kun, Please! Just... shut up!”

   The former did just that for once, but the silence was anything but comfortable. Ouma just stood there, right between Saihara and the ever so precious exit with an expression that was perhaps two parts shock and one part deep thought.

   Maybe he’d been a little too forceful?

   “Ah, I shouldn’t have yelled. I’m sorry.”

   At that, Ouma’s expression went from lighthearted surprise to dead serious. “You really have no idea what’s going on do you.”

   Well, no argument to be had there, he braced himself for imminent disaster.

   The tension was cut by Ouma’s distinct laughter “The confused look on your face is just so cute!” He took a step forward, causing Shuichi to take one back “Ya know... I really was planning on letting you leave just then. It wasn’t a lie,” Another step. “-but after that borderline confession, that’s just not an option anymore.”

   Shuichi continued backing away from the pursuit “..Hey hey wait a second..”

   “In a place like this you really think I’d be able to stay away from you?”

   “A place like this?”

   With one final step backward and away from his pursuer Shuichi realized that his legs had just hit... that gaudy ass bed.

Oh. A place like this. That’s what he means. So much was happening at once he’d almost forgotten about the setting.

He felt himself blush, this situation was absolutely embarrassing.

   “Oooh! Looks Like you’ve ran out of room to run! What will you do now mister detective?”

   Ouma stood about an arms length away before him confidently wearing a playful smile. It was kinda cute. In a disturbing kind of way. Ouma was always so infuriatingly interesting.

   Flattery aside, he didn’t have many options here. The other male wasn’t tall by any means but he didn’t doubt that Ouma could kick his ass from here to next Tuesday. Ouma stood confident and careless, a stark contrast compared to Shuichi’s constant insecurity. There was probably something to deep to be said about that, but for now he’d have to tread carefully and stop letting himself get so tied up in these games.

   “Well, what do you want from me? You’re obviously not keeping me here for no reason.” a smooth play, the ball was in his court now.

   Ouma rolled his eyes “I should be asking you that question dumbass.” an effortless return.

   He took a deep breath to clear his thoughts, and to keep himself from losing his cool. “Listen, Ouma-Kun, I’m seriously trying my best right now and-“

   “Jeez! do I have to do absolutely everythi-“

   Ouma’s sentence trailed off abruptly as though he’d just been cut off by some sudden epiphany. His laugh playful but sinister.

   “Ooooh I get it now! I completely understand!”

   The ball wasn’t even being sent into his court anymore, Ouma had claimed it as his own and the referee had decreed it legal. “That makes one of us.”

   He laughed again “I should have guessed this Saihara-Chan. I’m surprised I didn’t realize this sooner.”

   “Are you going to start making sense now or-“

   Poor Saihara was once again cut off abruptly, only this time he was cut off by the neon pink shag floor instead of Ouma. Well- technically it was still because of Ouma. He was the one who had shoved him onto the ground out of nowhere.

   Nothing, not even a facefull of carpet could not stop his detective’s thirst for knowledge. He eloquently stuttered out “W-what the hell are you-“

   “Hey! Don’t try to stand up!”

   Another shove- Shuichi seriously hoped this carpet had been cleaned at least once in its lifetime as he felt himself pushed right back over. Lord... why’d Ouma have to push him onto the floor anyway? There’s a bed right th-.....Wait... this was getting really weird really fast.

   “Can’t you follow orders at all you moron?”

   “I’m not-“ Shuichi decided it just really was not worth the argument as he repositioned himself on the floor so that he could face the other male while remaining on his knees.

   It was... humiliating...”-there. See?”

   “Good boy! Good, good, good boy!” His tone was mocking. “Now don’t move from that spot or I’ll get really really angry.”

   “Yeah, sure, whatever. Will you let me know what’s going on now?”

   “A game, duh!”

   Oh, maybe that’s what this was. Some sort of weird continuation of the games they’d been playing. He relaxed a bit at the thought. “This one doesn’t involve knives right?”

   “Not unless you want it to! Jeez you can unclench now, if I was going to kill you I would have already done it.”

   He was right for once. Of course he didn’t actually expect Ouma to outright murder him, but honestly the confirmation from the source himself certainly did help chip away a bit of the uneasiness in his stomach.

   “Soooo, can we play now?”

   Well, no sense in continuing fighting. What’s the worst that could happen anyway? Besides death. Maybe they’d even grow a little closer. “What are the rules?”

   “Simple. You do everything I say.”

   “So it’s Simon says?”

   A smirk “Cute. No, its ‘Supreme Ruler’ says. Way better than the kids version. Much more blood and other unsanitary bodily fluids.”

   “Fluids!?”

   “Kidding! Kidding!”

   He sighed, he had no idea how he even ended up in this room and now he’s being forced into some game? Then again that seemed to happen to him quite a bit..

   “...Alright. And why am I on the floor?”

   “So I can look down on you in both a literal and a metaphorical sense!”

   Shuichi decided not to ignore that comment. “Okay, sure I’ll play along, I guess.” Not like he really had a choice it seemed.

   “I knew you’d wanna play!! Saihara-Chan loooooves being ordered around!”

   “I don’t-“

   “Shut up!” his tone went from playful to harsh in an instant, but as soon as it had arrived it was gone again, replaced by Ouma’s usual cheerful demeanor. “Hehe, see?? You just love to follow the orders of your superiors! If only you could see yourself right now.. you look so pathetic.”

   Pathetic? Yeah.. that was probably accurate. Being forced onto his knees before someone like Ouma in a naughty hotel? That’s embarrassing as hell. Also sort of... arousing?

   Ouma laughed and paced back and forth before him wearing an exaggerated expression as though he were deep in thought. “Hmmm hmm, what should I have him do now? Hmmmm. He already knows how to sit and stay. Oh! But does he know how to beg?”

   Ouma stopped and smiled at his unfortunate target. “Come on! Beg!”

   If he wasn’t blushing before now he definitely was. There was no way he was going to go along with this. No Fucking way! He had dignity! Somewhere…

   “What!? No way... That’s... really embarrassing...”

   “Exactly! That’s the point, duh.”

   “To embarrass me? You’re doing a great job so far.”

   “I want to do more than just embarrass you.” His smile was sinister.

   “... more?”

“I want to humiliate you. I want to wreck you until you’re unable to look at anyone other than me ever again. Ever!”

   He immediately turned his eyes to the floor. What the heck? What the Fuck!? What kind of bullshit was this? He tried to say something, some sort of retort, but he just couldn’t find the words he wanted to say.

   Ouma cut the silence by rather forcefully grabbing a fistful of Shuichi’s hair, forcing him to look up. “Helloooo! I’m up here! Was that too much for you already!? We haven’t even started yet!”

   “Ah.. sorry..” the pain was... sort of nice actually. “You just caught me off guard.”

   “What?? Mr. Detective can’t follow blues clues to figure out what direction this game is headed??”

   He wasn’t a complete moron. He’d been around the block before so to speak. This was just, unexpected and different and and exciting and... well who was he trying to kid. This was pretty damn hot. “...how about we just go back to playing the game?”

   Ouma looked absolutely delighted at that as he let go of Shuichi’s hair.“Yes!! So you’ll beg like a dog now!?”

   Dammit he was still on that one. Fine. Fine he could do this. It could be worse. It could be way worse.

   He rose to his knees and brought his hands at his chest, doing his best impression of a begging dog.

   Ouma laughed at him, taking in the scene. “This is great! You make me absolutely sick!”

   Shuichi held the pose despite his head feeling hazy from the odd combination of embarrassment and excitement until Ouma gave him permission to drop the pose, much to his relief.

   Though that relief was complicated, what would he make him do next? Being forced to stay below Ouma, being told to do tricks like an animal. It was too much and he already wanted more.

   “Hmm, you look....”

   “Pathetic right? You already said that.” All these insults, he wasn’t exactly bothered by them. In fact, it really made him feel like he was being put in his place.

   “Well yeah! You always look like that! But right now you look... turned on?”

   Well, he wasn’t wrong. “... I.. do?”

   “Yeah! It’s pretty disgusting! You’re lucky I’m so fond of you Saihara-Chan, or I’d have you done in for looking so inappropriate in my distinguished presence.”

   “Like you’re not enjoying this.”

   “Don’t talk back to your ruler. I’ll slap you if you do that again. Are you alright with those consequences?”

    Was this his... weird way of getting permission? Well, it was appreciated. It’s not like Shuichi had ever thought to himself ‘wow I sure would love to be slapped in bed’ but in this context, the idea of a punishment like that wasn’t as unappealing as it should have been. This game… had really taken an interesting turn. “Consequences are consequences. I’ll take responsibility if I must.”

   Ouma smiled. He must have gotten the hint. “Wow you really are one sick bastard, huh? Alright! Lean back and spread your legs for me.”

   Saying something like that like he’s talking about the damn weather, just how experienced was Ouma? Shuichi wondered why he was even surprised as he did as he was told.

   “So.. uh.. like this right?”

   He lay on his back propped up by his elbows, legs parted, trying not to look like he was as into this as he was. Though that probably wasn’t working well, he was pretty fucking into this.

   “Haha! You look like a total slut like that! It really suits you Saihara-Chan. I could get used to seeing you like this!”

   “Um... thanks?”

   Ouma grinned his usual evil grin as he took a step forward. He stopped on one foot and placed the other right between Saiharas legs. He was being rather gentle, but having a shoe that up close and personal with your privates is, well, a little scary, to say the least.

   “You look just as terrified as when I came in!” He laughed while looking down at the other “You’re such a useless bitch.”

   He bit his lip. Finally, some damn contact. He had no idea how much he had been craving it. He unconsciously pressed his hips into Ouma’s shoe, desperate for any sort of contact he could get. It wasn’t exactly comfortable, but he’d take it. He’d take anything at this point.

   “Oh! Someone’s desperate!” Ouma sneered, pressing his shoe down slightly as Shuichi resisted the urge to press his hips forward again. “I’ve hardly had to do anything to get you to this state! That’s pretty sad. What do you have to say for yourself?”

   His head had gone too hazy to form any sort of coherent thought. “....nothing..” he murmured rather truthfully.

   “Not even a scrap of an apology for your supreme leader?”

   Ouma pushed the boundaries with just a bit more pressure. It was bordering on painful. Shuichi couldn’t help but let out a rather pitiful whine along with a just as pitiful apology.

   The other laughed at his reaction, delighted as ever. “Haha! Eww! you really do like this! I was hoping you were just messing with me!” He would have loved to have his damn hat right about now, looking the other in the eye was almost unbearable.

   “Don’t hold back on me! I already see you as an irredeemable sloppy twink- you don’t need to pretend to be stoic or cool right now. In fact I discourage it.”

   “S-sloppy twink!? What kind of insult..”

   “Quiet when your superior is speaking.” Ouma lingered over him, smile dark. “You hardly even deserve as little as I’ve given you so far. Be thankful!”

   Thankful wasn’t exactly how he was feeling as he tried to let go of the little bit of dignity he had tried to hang on to as he allowed himself to rock his hips against the pressure.

   Ouma, not dropping the evil lord act for a moment, was sure to laugh maliciously at his subordinates display. At least there wasn’t any awkward silences.

   In some sick twisted way, the friction was getting pretty good. A little too good maybe? He threw his arm over his face and choked back the urge to make any sort of sound, self conscious as ever.

   Ouma let out a frustrated noise, and at that, the contact ceased as he pushed Saihara aside, passing him to sit down on the edge of the bed, legs crossed and looking so very pleased with himself.

   “It’s not fair if only you get to have fun! How about you show me how much you respect and adore me.”

   It took him a moment to process the sudden change in atmosphere and lack of contact. He sighed and tried to collect his thoughts “...Wait am I allowed to stand?”

   “Hmmmm... not exactly what I had in mind, but I guess.”

   Fucking vague bastard. He settled for kneeling in front of Ouma again. He was suddenly hit by how nervous he was, there’s only one thing Ouma could be talking about.. right? Well, he could handle it. Probably. He sealed his resolve and placed a hand on the others thigh as he moved closer in order to-

   “Nope!”

   The side of his face stung at the impact. He was a little surprised. It wasn’t exactly a forceful slap, but any slap in the face is going to be jarring.

   “Hands off the Supreme Ruler!”

   He rubbed at his cheek. Still a bit stunned. “S-sorry.. I just thought..”

   “Thought what? You thought I’d want your filthy mouth anywhere near me!?” He laughed

   “Wait! What the hell do you want if not that!?”

   “I said want you to shower me in adoration, remember? I’m the king of your world, make me feel like it!”

   “... without touching you?”

   “You’re so impatient!” He huffed. ” You want me that bad huh? You can’t even keep your hands off of me for a few more minutes?”

   Full disclosure, he really didn’t want to at all. Ouma was right there, close enough to touch, teasing him along in the most painfully slow way possible. It was infuriating, and Ouma knew exactly what he was doing, manipulating the situation however he pleased- just like always. And just like always all the detective could do was play along.

   “Alright, sorry.” So he wants what? Compliments? That shouldn’t be too hard. “Ouma, you’re....” he tried to clear his head “a very interesting person!”

   He didn’t look impressed. “Don’t bore me... people die when I get bored...”

   Of course he didn’t like that one. “Well... I... I like your hair... and your smile. You’re cute.”

   He was deadpan for a moment before he burst out laughing. “Saihara-chan is adorable! What are you doing!? Asking me to a middle school dance?! Is your mommy gonna pick us up in her minivan!?”

   Of fucking course he hated that one too. There really was no winning this game. “What do you want me to say!?”

   “Gosh, I was just hoping you’d admit to thinking of me while you touch yourself or something fun like that.”

   Of course that was what he expected. All Shuichi could do was grit his jaw and bear the embarrassment.

   “Do you!? Don’t tell me you’ve never touched yourself before!”

   “Of course I have-“ he stammered.

   “Of course you’ve thought about me?”

   “No wait I meant that I-“

   “That you _toootally_ masturbate while thinking all about how you’d fuck me, right?”

   If there was anything Shuichi knew for sure about himself, it was that he was extremely fucking bisexual. Of course his little... _crush_... on Ouma had come up a few times in those private moments. He didn’t ever imagine it being quite like this though. This is at least 10 times better than anything he had made up himself. He didn’t realize he was this much of a masochist.

   “... Alright. Yeah. You caught me.” He admitted his defeat.

   “I knew it!! This is so great!”

   “Great? Not disgusting?”

   “That was a lie, idiot. Wait.. or maybe it wasn’t? I’m not sure anymore.. I’m getting so excited I’m having a hard time keeping track.” At that he hopped up from his place on the bed “Anyway, banter aside, let’s play some more!” He grabbed a fistful of Shuichi’s hair yet again, urging him to stand up as well- but with Ouma’s small stature, standing up fully was impossible. His only option was to be awkwardly hunched forward, neck at an uncomfortable angle and legs a bit unsteady from sitting on the floor. Ouma dragged him the short distance over to the bed and forced him to take a seat. At least this setting was a bit more comfortable. Well, comfortable other than the fact that a self proclaimed Evil Leader still had a grip on his hair. He stood in front of the other, turning Shuichi’s head to look this way and that, studying his face.

   “Huh! In the right light you’re actually really pretty! Just my type.” it sounded more like a general observation than a compliment, but it was still flattering. “I always like my toys to be pretty. You’re perfect for my collection.”

   “Collection?”

   “Hm? With an organization as large and powerful as mine you really think I don’t have a harem?”

   A harem? Seriously? Under a different set of circumstances, he’d roll his eyes.

   “Though I’d prefer you looking a bit messier, honestly!” He let go of the others hair and ran his hands over his chest instead.

   “I love the jacket, where’d you get it?”

   “The closets in our room happen to come fully stocked with-“

   That time he’d put a bit more force into the slap. It’s not like he talked back to him on purpose or anything... definitely not.

   It took him a moment to collect himself. Ouma joyfully went about his business unbuttoning the others jacket and slipping it off Shuichi’s shoulders. “You still with me detective?”

   The “yes” he responded with came out weaker than expected.

   “Actually, I guess you’re not a detective anymore! You’re just my useless plaything now!”

   “I never agreed to...”

    This time he wasn’t cut off by a slap but by the others lips on his own. They were surprisingly soft actually. Much softer than a slap to the face, yet somehow just as dizzying. It wasn’t soft for long though, hands tangled in his hair and- of course Ouma was the bite-y type.

   Shuichi jumped at the pain, withdrawing from the kiss despite wanting more.

   “Too much? Maybe you’re not ready for someone of my expertise?”

   Absolutely everything was too much right now. “W-wait... I thought you said you didn’t want my mouth anywhere near you?”

   He feigned shock for a moment or two “Oooooh! Detective Saihara-Chan caught me in a lie!!” He smiled playfully as he ran a finger over Saihara’s lips. “You got me! Truth is I want your mouth all over me...”

   After all the games and lies, something sounding the least bit truthful was enough to send Shuichi’s blood pressure through the roof. He wanted to kiss him again, to do all sorts of things actually, but in this situation he was powerless- they were still playing Ouma’s little game after all. He settled for balling his fists against the cheap duvet.

   Ever observant, the other took note, he smirked confidently “I love an obedient whore.”

   Shuichi may as well have been white knuckling the damn covers as Ouma forced a finger into his mouth. He ran his tongue over it, sort of unsure what to do in this situation.

   “You’re not even going to attempt to make a show out of it?”

   God, he was so powerless. He couldn’t even look him in the eye- not to mention the fact that speech was impossible.

   “You’re the biggest sub ever!”

   A second finger made its way into his mouth now. Did he really have to watch so intensely? He was probably calculating his next move... at least for now he didn’t have to calculate his, he’d been given no choice but to follow orders. Right now he could just let go and focus on the feeling of the others fingers moving in and out of his mouth. It felt pretty nice, even when he pressed farther back- oh.. too far back- he gagged, hand instinctively going up to grab Ouma’s wrist defensively. Of course that didn’t stop him from repeating the action, eliciting another gag along with a choked protest that sounded a lot more like a groan.

   Looking into the others eyes for the first time in a while, with his childish smile gone he almost didn’t look like the playful Ouma that Shuichi knew, it was a bit jarring suddenly remembering that he was dealing with someone who was supposedly “Evil.”

   Supposedly being a key word- was he _really_ evil? It was an interesting mystery to crack. Maybe that’s why he just couldn’t stay away, maybe- ah.. maybe now’s not the time to be contemplating that. Ouma’s smile returned as he removed his fingers from Shuichi’s mouth.

   He took a moment to look at his hand, slick with drool- wait was he blushing? “...So nasty!”

   He wiped the spit off of his hand right on Shuichi’s face with a laugh.

   “Hey- Hey wait!”

   “That’s what you get for touching me again.”

   “You were gagging me.”

   “...And? We both know I could be doing way worse.”

   Well.. he wasn’t wrong there.

   “Besides,” he quickly took off his bandana and tossed it aside “I’m getting bored.”

   It was a bit odd seeing him without the bandana. It felt sort of... intimate? He averted his gaze “That’s obviously a lie.”

   “Nope! Not this time! I’m just sick of the foreplay.” He slid his arms around Shuichi and placed his lips against his neck as he made some dramatically obscene noise “ _Mmmn~_ Saihara Chan~ I just can’t take it anymore! I need you inside me!!”

   He wasn’t even sure what to say to that “You’re being...”

   “Ridiculous, right? Did that rev your engines, though?”

   “Absolutely not.”

    He pouted as he pushed Shuichi onto his back and climbed on top of him, straddling his waist “Hey hey, how do you know I haven’t been lying this entire time, right up until now?”

   He could definitely refute that one. “You can lie about a lot of things, but... you’re blushing... you’re obviously enjoying yourself too.”

   For a moment he seemed genuinely caught off guard. So there really were things that even Ouma couldn’t lie about.

   He shrugged off his surprise in an instant. “Eh? So you finally noticed I’m wearing makeup? It’s designer blush by the way, none of that cheap drugstore garbage- that’s more your style.”

   Shuichi scoffed. “Yeah yeah, I’m a cheap slut, I get it.”

   Ouma let out an overly dramatic sigh and rolled off of Shuichi. He lay beside him pouting. “It’s no fun if you react like that! You’re ruining the game!”

   “... I’m sorry?”

   For a while now he had been wondering when the hell would he be allowed to touch Ouma- and more importantly what the hell he would do when he got the chance. It was frustrating... though that was probably the point of the game. Right now though, the game seemed to be at a standstill. He may not be confident, but he was definitely really fucking horny. Horny enough to throw caution to the wind and get on top of the smaller male, pulling him into a kiss.

   Ouma didn’t seem mad. Not yet anyway. He returned the kiss with less desperation than the other displayed. It was rough and messy and little awkward- hair was grabbed and clothes were rumpled in attempts to just touch just a little more. By the time their mouths separated, Shuichi was shocked that he had actually taken the damn initiative, shocked and a bit proud that is. Proud of the sounds he had gotten out of Ouma, he’d have to commit those to memory... or maybe try and get him to make more? His heart was pounding and his breath was ragged.

   Ouma was on top of him again before he could even get his head to stop spinning. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. “You suck at that. What a mess. This is why you’re the one who does what I say and I’m the one who gives orders.”

   Life was easier when Ouma’s mouth was preoccupied. “Guess you need punished now, huh?”

   He figured that would happen. What would he do? Slap him again?

   “You just couldn’t wait for the main course, so impatient! But I suppose I shouldn’t expect much from a filthy untrained animal like yourself.” Of course he’s back on the ruler act. He situated himself to sit on Shuichi’s lap, directly against his still clothed erection. “Jumping all over me like an excited dog.” As much as he wanted to make contact with Ouma’s ass this wasn’t exactly what he had in mind, “You want eager? Fine, fine, I can do eager! I can do eager better than anyone else!” He grinded his hips against him- slowly but deliberately.

   Oh.. so this was his plan. Admittedly it was worth it being able to stand on figurative equal ground with him for that brief encounter. Having him back on top- in a both literal and metaphorical sense- was bittersweet, but hey, so was being humiliated sexually, right? If his theory was correct- Ouma was probably more comfortable being in control... It was just a happy accident that Shuichi himself adored being the one on the receiving end of said authority.

   “W-wait..” he didn’t mean to stutter it out, or to make any sort of pleased sound. But god- after everything that happened that evening, literally anything was enough to send him over the edge like this.

   Ouma imitated his tone in a malicious way “‘ _Oh~!_ Ouma-Sama~! Wait! Wait!’” He laughed maliciously, picking up the pace. “You’re really telling me to wait _now_?! Where’d your enthusiasm go?”

   Shuichi cursed under his breath- the momentum wasn’t perfect but it was enough. Literally _anything_ could be enough.

   “What was that? You wish you were inside me right now don’t you? Come on! Say it!”

   He groaned in return, no intention of saying that out loud. In retaliation- causing Ouma to cease any and all movement.

   “..Seriously?!” He was already going to force him to cream his damn jeans- now he was withholding even that?? “Alright fine! I-... wish I...” he took a deep breath “I wish I could... fuck... you?”

 

   Nailed it.

 

   “Hmmm, good enough.” Finally, the movement resumed. The embarrassment of getting off from dry humping alone was washed away by desperation and pleasure. Coherent thought dissipated along with shame as Shuichi pulled Ouma closer- grabbing him wherever he could while rocking his hips against him. Ouma chided him throughout it all, which sweetened the deal in a twisted way. He reached his peak with a final sob- it could have been better, of course, but finally... fucking finally, the tension had been released. The relaxation that followed was also followed by the weight of everything that had just occurred- those thoughts would have to be put on hold though. More pressing matters were at hand. He should say something- a thank you maybe?

   Ouma instead broke the silence with his laughter “You... you actually came just from that!?”

   Okay, maybe a thank you wasn’t in order. “Yeah well...” there really was no defense, huh? “I... deserved it right? I was bad so I got punished.”

   “You’re too adorable Saihara-Chan~” he shifted his weight on top of him “Aaaanyway! As pleased as I am from watching you cry like a bitch just from humping my ass- I want some attention too now! You’re gonna fist me now right?”

_Wait..._ “What?!”

   “Just kidding! You’re gonna piss on me instead!”

   “Definitely not!”

   “You’re gonna choke me out and make me call you daddy!!?”

   Why was he like this. “Ouma-Kun, stop. I’ll just... um...”

   “Oooh? So you have something in mind?”

   Yes, he did actually. He’d had it in mind for a while now. “Yeah, I can... I mean, if you want me to anyway, I wouldn’t mind... sucking you off?”

   “That’s a bit more vanilla than I’d prefer, but I guess.”

   God, he really never did stop did he. It was such an Ouma response, he couldn’t help but smile a bit.

   “Oh god what’s that face mean? If you’re secretly a cannibal or something, I’m out.”

   He responded by pushing Ouma off of him- all while trying to ignore the discomfort from cumming in his pants. Ugh... how was he supposed to walk back to his room after all this like nothing had happened? Ah well... he’d deal with it. This was his punishment after all.

   With shaky hands he fumbled with the zipper of the other’s pants. Despite his cool and experienced act, Ouma didn’t last very long. Even with Shuichi’s inexperienced mouth around his cock. Ouma’s showmanship was admirable, as always, from grabbing Shuichi’s hair to making sounds straight out of a low budget porno- it was all insincere dramatics, Ouma was indeed a liar to his very core.

   But when he reached his climax, he was surprisingly quiet, despite ragged breaths, going as far as covering his face with his hands. A genuine reaction? Too bad Shuichi couldn’t exactly focus on it, not with a mouth full of cum. Wait... spitters are quitters right? But it was, unpleasant... luckily his issue was easily solved by Ouma himself when he pulled him into a rough kiss, hardly deterred. It was a filthy act- a fairly fitting end for the evening as a whole.

   By the time the kiss was broken Ouma was giving him a dirty look “Yucky... trying to snowball me, huh?”

   “I don’t even know what that means.”

   There was a bit of an awkward tension in the air. A lot of things probably needed to be said and figured out, but his mouth was sore and his head was hazy and Ouma was already up and collecting his bandana from the floor.

   “You’re not a half bad lay. Let’s play some more sometime detective.”

   “I’d... like that..” he said truthfully.

“Aww! Good! I love you detective!” Ouma said in a mocking voice, kissing him on the cheek before leaving the room.

That was.. surprisingly sweet. Albeit confusing. Ah well, he could figure everything out in the morning.

 

**Author's Note:**

> a christmas gift for my lovely! dfljfkslfslkfkkdkdfjjdsljkf.


End file.
